


Venn Diagram

by blueraccoon



Series: Geometry [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could go so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venn Diagram

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about these folks, I swear. With love to my internet wife. Those of you who have actually been paying attention to the details may notice that a couple things have changed between this story and the last one. One of these days I will write up a comprehensive bio and guide to this universe, but that day is not today. I apologize for any seeming inconsistencies and ask that you forgive me and keep reading.

Tony intends his stop at Travis and Kyle's to be a quick one. Get in, pick up the spare keys, drop off the books for Travis, head out. Except two minutes after he gets there Kyle's making tea for them and there are oatmeal cookies and he finds himself in a chair at the kitchen table before he realizes it.

"Just a--" Kyle sighs as the phone rings. "One sec." He glances at the caller ID and groans. "Hi, Mom," he says, picking up. "No, we haven't been abducted by aliens, yes, Travis actually got the time off work, no, I'm not making him leave the Blackberry at home--Mom, you don't have a coffeemaker, if I take away his lifeline to the internet I think he'll wither away and die."

Tony tries not to laugh and ends up muffling a cough into his sleeve. "Mom, I have to go, I have company," Kyle says, pouring tea. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Dad I like him better. Bye." He hangs up and sighs. "Sorry about that."

"You're making Travis go decaffeinated?" Tony asks. "Won't he, I don't know, explode?"

Kyle grins. "We stay at a hotel," he says. "I am not dealing with Travis and caffeine headaches for five days." He hands Tony a mug and takes the seat opposite him.

"Smart move," Tony says.

"I know my boy," Kyle says, laughing. "Besides, between the animals and the kids it's just easier if _one_ set of us doesn't stay at the house."

Tony takes a sip of his tea, not thinking about the fact that he hates herbal tea. He's mildly pleased when it turns out not to taste like dishwater. "Do you go up every year for New Year's?" he asks.

"Not every year. We trade off most holidays depending on who's where and such. The joys of juggling in-laws," Kyle says with a smile.

"I think I'm glad I don't have to worry about that," Tony says. David hasn't spoken to his parents in over fifteen years, and Tony has no intention of actually introducing David to his own.

"But there's always a family group to meet," Kyle says. "Family is more than just biological. Take this group of people, for example. Ask David who he considers family, or Christian. You've met and integrated with David's family."

Okay, that line of conversation is skating perilously close to a topic Tony doesn't want to think about: namely, Abby's party in two days. He squirms a little, looking at his mug. "You sound like a psychologist," he says instead.

Kyle grins and shrugs. "Hazard of the profession," he says. "I have an MA in psychology, but never went back for my doctorate. Occasionally I think about it."

This is really not surprising. Tony nods. He's tempted to talk to Kyle about the whole situation with Abby's party and David and--but Kyle is Travis's partner and Travis is one of David's best friends and just no. "I should go," he says instead, pushing his mug away. "I--yeah."

"Something on your mind?" Kyle asks.

"Nah, I'm cool," Tony says, pasting on a bright smile.

"Tell me about it," Kyle says.

"New Year's Eve," Tony says with a sigh. "Abby--she's having a party for the team. Potluck kind of deal, we'll probably watch movies and hang out and--why am I telling you this?"

Kyle just sips his tea. "So Abby's having a party," he says. "Are you going?"

"Yeah." Tony slumps down in his chair. "I asked David to go with me."

"Is this a problem?"

Tony smoothes his hair down without thinking about it. "He hasn't met most of the team," he admits. "I mean, Abby, and he ran into Ducky, and Gibbs--he met Gibbs--but they don't know he's--well, Gibbs knows, and Abby, but the rest of them don't know--" He blows out a breath. "They all think I'm a ladies' man. And--it's--I love women, okay? I've dated an awful lot of them. I just--I'm--I'm not ready for them to know--"

"Let me ask you this," Kyle says when Tony finally stops trying to make sense. "Is it that you're bisexual you don't want them to know, or is it that you're involved with David?"

"It's not about David," Tony says. "I'm a federal agent, you know? I investigate the military for a living. How do you think it would look if they found out--"

"Do you trust your team?" Kyle asks.

"Of course." Tony doesn't have to think about that one. "I have to."

"Is that trust so fragile that you think it would break if they found out you were involved with a man?" Kyle asks. "Would you be unable to trust them to have your back if they knew you were bisexual? Gibbs knows already, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Tony doesn't like thinking about how Gibbs found out. "Yeah, he knows."

"Does he treat you any differently now?"

"No." Tony gets up, pacing around the kitchen. "He hasn't. I see what you're getting at. I'm not stupid, I'm just...I had to leave Peoria because my partner found out I was sleeping with a man. I don't want that to happen here. I like my job. I like the area." He still has no idea why he's spilling his guts to Kyle like this, but there's something in his voice that reminds Tony eerily of Gibbs, that same timbre that makes it impossible _not_ to talk.

"Why don't you want your team to meet David?" Kyle asks quietly, watching him pace.

"David means too much," Tony blurts out without realizing it. "He's--if he doesn't get along with the team, or if they don't--if something goes wrong--" He sinks into his chair again, rubbing his hands over his face. "This could be bad." He looks up at Kyle. "You ever think about changing careers? You're good at this."

Kyle just smiles and sips his tea. "Thank you."

"I'm not sure that was a compliment." Tony groans and puts his head down on the table. "This could go so badly."

"Sometimes, you just have to have a bit of trust," Kyle says gently.

Tony sighs. "Yeah." He sits up. "I should get going."

"Let me give you the keys," Kyle says, getting up from the table. He hands Tony a spare key ring and a card. "Just in case you need to reach me."

Tony looks at the plain black card, simple silver writing. "I'm pretty sure David knows how to reach you and Travis," he points out.

"I said in case you needed to reach me," Kyle says, reaching out to squeeze Tony's shoulder. "Happy New Year."

*****

When Tony gets back to his apartment, David's on the couch, marking a musical score. "Hey," Tony says, hanging up his jacket. "Have you been here long?"

"About an hour." David puts down the score and stretches. "You were at Travis and Kyle's longer than I expected."

"Kyle is sneaky." Tony takes a seat next to David and leans over to kiss him. "He'd make a good agent."

"Let me guess, he did that thing where you don't want to talk about an issue and five seconds later you're spilling your guts?" David kisses him back, nipping at his lip playfully.

"He and Gibbs should--no. Wait. I don't ever want those two comparing notes." Tony sits back, shaking his head. "Kyle with a badge or Gibbs with a whip. Gah."

"What, you've never pictured Gibbs in that role?" David picks up his score again.

"No," Tony says quickly. "I don't want to."

"He'd be good at it," David says, shrugging.

"You mean you've thought about it?" Tony stares at David.

"Hard not to," David says. "Tony, the man's an incredibly dominant personality."

"I know," Tony mutters. "Can we just--not talk about this?"

David laughs. "Sure."

Sleep doesn't come easily that night for Tony. He lies in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering if he's about to bring his whole world crashing down around him. With a sigh, he turns over, punching his pillow, and tries to drift off.

"What's wrong, baby?" David murmurs sleepily.

"Can't sleep," Tony says. "Think I'm going to go watch a movie or something."

"Mm." David stretches and sits up. "Close your eyes."

"I--"

"Close your eyes," David repeats, soft but firm, and Tony does, settling back against the bed.

David blindfolds him, the fabric soft against his face. "Give me your hands," David says quietly, and Tony does, feeling David press a kiss to the inside of each wrist before cuffing him. "Okay?"

Tony flexes his hands, feeling the soft padded leather wrapped around his wrists. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, it's fine." From the little amount of give he's got, he thinks David's slipped the cord through one of the slats in the headboard.

He hears the sound of David rummaging in the nightstand, but that could mean anything. David's stored a whole box of toys at Tony's place and Tony is pretty sure they haven't worked through all of them yet. And even if it--

Something sharp and not-quite-painful runs over his chest and he gasps, his whole body trying to focus on--"What is that?" he asks, swallowing.

"This?" David does it again. "Pinwheel. Sensation play."

"Y-yeah," Tony says. It doesn't quite hurt and it doesn't quite tickle and blindfolded as he is, he's got no way to figure out where it'll land next. David seems to be playing with him, running the wheel over his arms, his stomach, chest, down to his legs and back up in no discernible rhythm or pattern. Tony's world narrows to the feel of it, shivering every time David touches him. He's hard as steel and the few times David runs the pinwheel over his thighs, close to his cock, he moans.

David kisses him, hard and deep, sliding a hand into Tony's hair and tugging. Tony whimpers, feeling himself spiral down, falling into the place where the only thing that matters is David. "Please," he whispers against David's mouth.

"I'll take care of you," David murmurs, nipping his lower lip, sharp enough to make Tony shudder. He kisses Tony again, his other hand scratching lines over Tony's chest, tweaking his nipples.

One kiss bleeds into the next, and the next, and David's still touching him, still alternating gentle caresses with scratches and occasional pinches. Tony would beg if he could find the words, but all that comes out is a desperate whine, swallowed by David's mouth.

Abruptly, David breaks the kiss. "Da--" Tony starts to say, but the next moment David slides down his body and sucks him down, his mouth hot and wet and oh, so perfect Tony nearly sobs. He's grateful for David's hands holding his hips down, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep himself still. He can barely breathe as it is, his whole body coiling tighter and tighter until he just shatters into pieces, crying out and pulling against the cuffs.

David swallows around him, licks him clean, and Tony's still limp against the bed when David brushes a kiss over his stomach and crawls up to uncuff him. "Close your eyes, I'm taking the blindfold off," he says softly, and Tony has barely enough energy to nod.

The room's still mostly dark, but Tony's glad to keep his eyes closed, letting David guide him back under the covers and pull him close. He vaguely thinks David didn't get off, but there's no way he's got the ability to do anything about it right now. Still, maybe he should--

"Shh," David says when Tony tries to speak. "I've got you, baby. Just relax." He kisses Tony's hair, stroking his back, and Tony can't do anything but murmur an assent and let David hold him.

He's asleep within seconds.

*****

Tony's half praying they get a case, rendering all New Year's Eve plans moot, but the day stays stubbornly slow and quiet. He gets his 'assignment' from Abby--his contribution to the party tonight is apparently going to be champagne and doughnuts--and heads out to hit the store and the bakery before swinging by David's place.

"You never told me the dress code for tonight," David says when he answers the door. He's dressed in a towel and his hair is still damp, sticking up in spikes.

"Cl-clothes would be good," Tony says, swallowing.

David sighs. "Thanks." He heads back to the bedroom, dropping the towel in the hamper on the way.

"Seriously--" Tony has to look away from David or they'll never make it out of here. "It's just a potluck thing. Casual, you know?"

"Right. Okay." David begins pulling on clothes. Tony sits down on the bed to watch him, wishing they had more time. A few more months sounds about right.

He knows better than to suggest they skip the party. That's not fair. But he can't say he isn't tempted, watching the line of David's back as he bends over to pull on his shoes. "You--you don't have anything to worry about," he says as David buttons his shirt.

"Really?" David turns to face him. "I don't, hm? I don't have to worry about your team reacting negatively to the fact that you're seriously involved with a man--an openly gay musician, for that matter? I don't have to worry about your boss warning me away from taking you out in public? I don't have to worry about you spending the night treating me like someone you barely know?" He sighs and turns away to rummage through his jewelry box. "Are you really so certain?"

Tony would snap back, but he recognizes the brittle tone in David's voice as nerves, not anger. He gets up from the bed, crossing to David and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I can't promise anything about my team, or my boss," he says. "But you don't--you don't have anything to worry about from me." He kisses the back of David's neck.

After a moment, David sighs and relaxes against him. "I hope so," he says, tipping his head back against Tony's shoulder. "I really do."

There's an unspoken 'If you don't...' hanging in the air Tony chooses not to acknowledge. He hugs David a little closer before letting him go. "C'mon," he says. "I have doughnuts in the car."

David smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "All right."

*****

Parking by Abby's apartment is always a bitch but Tony manages to find a spot about a block away. "She's got the top half," he says, nodding at the duplex. "I think--" He glances around. "I think I see McGee's car, but I'm not sure about others."

David nods. "Okay."

They climb the stairs to Abby's front door, which is painted bright red and bedecked with a giant wreath. Tony rings the bell and waits, and a moment later Abby throws it open. "Tony!" she says, giving him a tight hug. "You made it!"

"Of course I did," he says, kissing her on the cheek. "And I brought someone."

Abby looks past him to David. "About time!" She practically leaps on David, hugging him harder than she did Tony and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. C'mon in! Ziva and McGee are already here, but no one else has arrived yet."

Ziva and McGee. Great. Tony hangs up his jacket and David's, taking a deep breath as he follows David and Abby into the living room.

"DiNozzo," Ziva says from her seat on the couch. She's got a glass of wine in her hand and nods at him.

"Ziva." Tony wishes fervently for a drink. "McGee."

"Hey, Tony," McGee says. "Abby, who's your friend?"

Abby grins. "Ziva, Tim, this is David, and he's not--well, he _is_ my friend, but he's here with Tony. David, this is Ziva David and Tim McGee."

Tony wonders if that will suit for an introduction, if maybe he can get away with not having to say anything else.

"It's nice to finally meet you," David says, shaking McGee's hand and Ziva's. "I've...heard a lot."

Ziva gets to her feet. "Have you known Tony long?"

"About ten months now," David says. "We met through a mutual friend." He smiles, but Tony notices him absently adjusting his chain bracelet.

"One of your fellow frat boys?" McGee asks Tony with a snort.

David gives McGee a look. "Honey, do I _look_ like a frat boy?" he asks.

"Ah--well--" McGee fumbles.

"Granted, I've known a few, but that didn't last past turning on the lights," David says. "Most frat boys would rather dance around on the lawn in a dress and padded bra than admit they liked sucking cock, regardless of how true the latter is."

"Have you found it to be true for most of them?" Ziva asks, snickering.

"Only the ones I slept with," David says blandly.

"Do I need to worry?" Tony asks warily.

David kisses him on the cheek. "That was a long time ago," he says. "Just be glad I still have a weakness for jocks."

Tony _sees_ it--the moment of confusion, followed by shock and surprise. Ziva recovers faster than McGee, who's still looking gobsmacked. "Tony, may I speak with you?" Ziva asks in a steely tone, and before Tony can react she's got his arm in a vise grip and is pulling him into the kitchen.

"Ziva, look, it's--" Tony has no idea where he's going with this, but before he can finish the thought she punches him in the arm.

"You have been dating David--dating a _man_ \--for ten months and you said _nothing_ to us?" she demands.

"Ow! Ziva, that hurt!" Tony rubs his arm.

"Good," she says. "Why did you not tell us?"

"It wasn't any of your business," Tony protests.

Ziva glares at him. "You were afraid to tell us, weren't you?" she asks. "You thought we would react badly to you dating a man?"

"I didn't tell you because it's not your business who I date!" Tony snaps back.

"Mm-hmm," Ziva says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why the pretense? Why discuss all the women constantly? Why make us think that you were seeing--and sleeping with--a succession of women?"

Tony opens his mouth, then shuts it. "Okay, that was a mistake," he concedes. "I just--I didn't--"

"You didn't trust us," Ziva says, still glaring at him. "We are your teammates, Tony. We deserve your trust."

"Gibbs knew," Tony says weakly.

"And did you choose to tell him?"

"No," Tony mutters. "No, I didn't, it's just--" He sighs. "I'm sorry?" He offers it with a charming smile.

Ziva studies him for a long moment. "He means a great deal to you, doesn't he?" she asks quietly.

Tony rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Yeah," he mumbles.

"Idiot," Ziva says. She shakes her head. "Let's go rescue Tim before your David traumatizes him further."

With that, she turns around and heads back into the living room. David's sitting on the big ottoman, and McGee--who looks reasonably untraumatized--has a seat on the couch. "Are you done beating him up now?" Abby demands, jumping up from the couch.

"Yes," Ziva says, reclaiming her seat and her wineglass. "McGee, would you like to take a turn?"

"Okay, hold up," David says, raising a hand. "No one else is beating up my boyfriend, thank you. He's driving and I'd like to get home in one piece."

"Nice to know you have such altruistic reasons for wanting me to stay healthy," Tony says, taking the seat next to David.

David rests his hand on Tony's back, rubbing gently. "Always," he says.

Abby spins around as the doorbell rings. "Be right back." She dashes off to get the door; a moment later, Gibbs walks in.

"Boss," Tony says, giving him a cheerful smile. "Happy New Year."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says with a nod. He looks at David and Tony feels a subtle tension in the air. "Stein."

David rises to his feet and holds out his hand. "Gibbs."

Gibbs doesn't hesitate before clasping it. They hang on a little longer than normal, just a little bit, and then Gibbs nods and David smiles faintly and just like that, the tension dissipates. David sinks back down on the ottoman.

"What was that all about?" Tony murmurs to David.

David gives him a half-smile and a shrug. "He's not my Dom," he says.

Tony blinks. "Uh--right." He really doesn't want to think about what that means, but it does make him wonder what would happen if Gibbs ever met Kyle.

He doesn't really dwell on the thought. Ducky and Palmer are arriving, and then there's food and drinks--what possessed Abby to do fondue?--but the beer's good and somewhere in the evening Tony realizes it's going okay. It's all going okay.

On his way back from getting a beer he pauses in the doorway, just watching. David and Ziva are in the middle of a very animated conversation, laughter and gestures on both sides. Tony has no idea what it's all about, but they both seem to be having fun. He walks over to them, folding himself down next to David.

"Hey," David says, slipping his arm around Tony's waist. "Is that for me?"

"No?" Tony asks, even as he hands the bottle over for David to take a drink.

Ziva looks at Tony, back at David, and begins laughing again. "You cannot be serious," she says, shaking her head.

"Oh, I completely am," David says, handing the bottle back to Tony.

"What are you two talking about?" Tony asks, afraid to know the answer.

"You," David says, kissing him on the cheek.

"I was afraid of that." Tony takes a long drink.

Across the room, there's a shriek and then Abby's flying over to them with a laptop. "Are you serious? Is this you?" she demands, thrusting the computer at David.

Tony blinks. On the screen is a picture of someone in a bustier, fishnets, platform boots, complete with garter belt and enough makeup to rival the entire MAC counter. It's--"Holy crap, that _is_ you," he says, looking at David.

"Sure, it's me," David says. "That's from the Rocky Horror pictures. I play Frank as part of a charity production every year on Halloween. I used to do it in college, so I got drafted."

"But you're an instrumental musician," Ziva says.

David shrugs. "I'm not good enough to actually go into acting or singing as a full-time career, but I can carry a tune. Why were you looking me up?"

"McGee was," Abby says. "I talked him out of running a full background check though."

"McGee!" Tony calls. "Why are you running a background check on David?"

"I'm not," McGee says sheepishly. "I was just--well, you've never mentioned him before, and--" He comes over. "Can I have that back?"

"If there's something you want to know, ask," David says, giving McGee a long look. "I've got nothing to hide."

McGee takes the laptop back, flushing. "I was just curious," he says defensively.

"Well, let's see what I can tell you to ease your curiosity," David says, leaning back against the couch. "I'm gainfully employed, I have no debt other than my student loans--which I'll be paying back for the next fifteen years, likely. I drive a '98 Corolla and other than one speeding ticket and a few parking tickets, I have no criminal background. I graduated from Oberlin with a B.A. in music, and I have an MFA from the Manhattan School of Music. Would you like to know my underwear size while you're at it? Last blood tests? Credit check?"

There's just enough bite in his voice to make McGee fumble and clutch the computer. "It's only--well, you have to admit it's odd that we've never even heard of--"

"If this is the way you'd treat a potential other, I'm a lot less surprised than I was," David says.

"Hey," Abby says sharply. "No fighting at my party." She perches on the arm of the couch next to David. "McGee, say you're sorry and put the computer away."

"Sorry," McGee mumbles.

"And you--" Abby gives David a poke in the shoulder. "Play nice."

"Safe, not nice," David says automatically.

She snorts. "Should have known."

"What is the difference?" Ziva asks, and Tony wants to sink into the floor.

"Safe means within established boundaries," David says matter-of-factly. "Nice means something entirely different. I don't play nice."

Ziva looks at Tony speculatively. "I begin to see why you like him," she comments.

"Ah--yeah, sure, can we talk about something else now? Anything else?" Tony asks hopefully.

Abby jumps up from the couch. "It's almost midnight!" She turns on the TV, putting on one of the countdowns. "McGee, help me get the champagne."

There's a flurry of handing out flutes and party hats and horns, although even Abby's best pout isn't enough to get Gibbs to wear a hat. David grins, settling his on his head. "Does it not go with your clothes?" he asks.

"Doesn't go with _me_ ," Gibbs says.

David looks like he's about to make a comment, but Abby blows her party horn. "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

They all count down, and in the calls of Happy New Year and the music of Auld Lang Syne, David kisses Tony, short and sweet. "Happy New Year," he murmurs.

"Happy New Year," Tony says, leaning his forehead against David's for a moment.

They separate when David's phone begins playing Lust For Life--"Iggy Pop?" Tony asks warily.

David laughs. "Christian," he says. "Probably calling to wish me Happy New Year." He digs his phone out and flips it open. "Hey, honey."

As David wanders off to talk to Christian, Tony finds himself next to Gibbs. "Happy New Year, Boss," he says.

"Happy New Year," Gibbs says with a nod.

Tony looks at him again and realizes he's watching David. "Uh, Boss, everything--you two okay?" he asks.

Gibbs glances back at him. "Fine," he says. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, but you're watching him the way you would a suspect," Tony says.

Gibbs smiles faintly. "I didn't expect you to take up with someone like him," he says after a moment.

"What does that mean?" Tony bristles a little. "Because he's not a macho jock?"

"No," Gibbs says. "Because he's a dominant personality."

Tony rubs the back of his neck. "He's--" He stops when he realizes he has no idea what to say. It's the truth. It's not just the bedroom stuff, it's that--David doesn't get intimidated, and he doesn't back down, and if he starts an argument, odds are he's not going to lose it. It's made for some interesting evenings with him and Joshua butting heads. Kyle, on the other hand, seems to escape it.

Probably, Tony thinks, because Kyle could take any of them and they all know it.

In the end, he settles for a bright smile and a shrug. "Yeah, well, I guess we've managed not to clash too often," he says.

"Uh huh." Gibbs doesn't say anything else.

"Boss, this isn't--uh--this isn't going to cause--" Tony fidgets. "I mean, it's not like you didn't--"

Gibbs gives him an impatient look. "I knew, DiNozzo," he says. He nods at David. "You could do a lot worse."

From Gibbs, that's--Tony exhales slowly. "Thanks," he says after a moment.

David comes over, grinning as he tucks his phone away. "Christian says happy new year," he says, kissing Tony on the cheek. "He also suggested we meet at Travis and Kyle's for a dip in the hot tub. Interested?"

"They won't mind?" Tony asks.

"Not at all, so long as we clean up after ourselves," David promises.

"Then absolutely," Tony says. "Let's just say goodnight to Abby."

It takes some doing to disentangle themselves from Abby, although Tony's pretty sure McGee is glad to see them go. He's kind of amused by the way McGee flushes and drops his eyes every time David looks at him.

Then he remembers his initial reaction to Joshua and suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

"Did you--did you have to do that?" he asks David once they're outside, breath puffing out white in the cold night air.

"Do what?" David asks, turning up the collar of his jacket.

"With McGee. The way you looked at him." Tony looks down at his feet as they walk to the car. "You had him ready to kneel for you and he didn't even know it."

"Are you jealous?" David asks, sounding surprised. "I don't want him, you know."

"I'm not--no. Jealous? McGee? Hell no." Tony digs out his keys. "It's just--you were--you did to him what Joshua did to me, when we first met, and I didn't like it then."

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," David says as they get into the car. "But there's a difference between what Joshua did and what I did. Joshua slipped into topspace and tried to force you to submit to him. I wasn't trying to get McGee to submit to me, I just wanted him to back off. I don't appreciate being investigated at a party."

"Okay, he was out of line there," Tony concedes. "I just--I don't like it." He sighs. "You wouldn't do that, would you? I mean--you wouldn't try to get McGee to--"

"I don't work that way," David says. "And I'm not interested in McGee."

Tony blows out a breath. "Okay. All right." He glances at David, searching for something else to say. "Did you have fun tonight, at least?" he asks.

"I did, yes," David says. "Are you glad it's all over and now I never have to see them again?"

"You know--" Tony glances at him again. "I haven't really done anything to deserve you being bitchy at me. At least, not in the last half hour."

David smiles faintly. "You haven't, and I'm sorry," he says. He stretches a little and rolls his head around on his neck. "Think I could sufficiently apologize to get you to take a gander at my neck?"

"Yeah," Tony says, reaching over to squeeze David's hand lightly. "Yeah, you could."

*****

Kyle and Travis get back on the third, and since David has a late rehearsal Tony's the one to drop off the keys. He has an odd sense of déjà vu--Travis is out with Christian, so it's just him and Kyle and tea Tony doesn't really want. "How'd it go?" Kyle asks.

"Better than I had any right to expect," Tony admits, looking at his mug. "Gibbs told me--well, I essentially got his seal of approval."

"And that means a lot to you," Kyle observes.

"Yeah." Tony takes a drink of tea to keep from saying anything more. "How was your New Year's?"

Kyle laughs. "Eventful," he says. "Mom promised a small, quiet New Year's Eve party. So we only had sixty instead of a hundred."

Tony blinks. "That's her idea of small and quiet?"

"My mother is slightly insane," Kyle says. "And by slightly, I mean she's completely out of her mind."

"Well." Tony has no idea how to respond to that one. "I--yeah, I got nothing."

"Don't worry about it," Kyle says with a smile. "So the party went well?"

"Yeah," Tony says, letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, it did."

"Maybe you can invite some of your teammates over the next time Travis decides to throw a party," Kyle offers.

"Ah--I don't know," Tony says. "That might be--well--I don't know."

"Think about it, anyway," Kyle says.

"I will." Tony gets up. "Thanks," he says abruptly. "For--for everything."

"No need to thank me," Kyle says, walking Tony to the door. "It's what family does." He gives Tony a quick hug. "Say hi to David for me."

Tony drives home on auto-pilot, mulling over Kyle's words. Family. Huh.

Who would have thought a murder case could turn into this?


End file.
